Perang di Morroc
by Little BlueZephyrus
Summary: Gara-gara si sniper minta zeny sama si high acolyte, terjadilah perang yang besar di morroc ,


Perang di Morroc

Perang dimulai:

Pada suatu hari di Morroc, ada seorang sniper yang tak modal… Bukan tak modal, tapi sangat tak modal, yang hanya nampang equip window, dan dia bertemu dengan high acolyte, nah kebetulan zeny sang sniper itu tidak cukup untuk warp ke Payon, akhirnya dia minta dua ribu zeny buat teleport kafra, tapi high acolyte itu menghiraukannya dan tidak mempedulikannya dan dia hanya duduk dia membisu.

Sniper itu kesal dan kemudian dia memerintah falconnya untuk mematuk high acolyte itu (Falcon Assault lv 5). High acolyte pun kesakitan danmenyembuhkan dirinya (Heal lv 10), lalu high acolyte balik menyerang dengan kekuatan cahaya (Holy Light lv 1), dan akhirnya perang antar keduanya pun dimulai.

Tiba-tiba seorang warlock datang. Saat warlock itu datang turunlah hujan es (Storm Gust lv 10), yang membuat seluruh area di Morroc membeku (Mystic Frost lv 5), tapi area itu menjadi panas dan berbau naga dari sang Runa Knight menyemburkan api (Dragon Breath lv 1). Kemudian seorang baby sorcerer datang dan menyiram api itu dengan bola air (Physic Wave lv 5), dan kemudian bola air itu berubah menjadi permata es yang kecil-kecil (Diamond Dust lv 5). Kemudian seorang Arc Bishop itu datang dan membuat batu kehidupan (Ancillia lv 1), lalu dari batu kehidupan dibuatlah pohon kehidupan (Epiclesis lv 1).Lalu datang lagi seorang clown dan gypsy. Yang clown membuat suatu puisi berirama lagu (Bragi's poem lv 1), yang gypsy membuat tarian yang sangat jelek (ugly dance lv 1). Maka kacaulah Morroc, saking kacaunya kolam berenang di Morroc langsung surut tak berbekas air .

Lima orang biochemist dan lima orang whitesmith yang sedang jalan-jalan di Morroc melihat kejadian tersebut. Dan mereka berpikiran untuk ikut serta dalam kekacauan tersebut. Yang whitesmith mengacaukan Morroc dengan memukul-mukul palunya ke tanah (Hammer Fall lv 10). Orang-orang yang terkena Hammer Fall akan stun. Dan yang biochemist mereka mencoba membuat monster-monster dari suatu jamur (Plant Cultivation lv 2). Jamur itu dipukul-pukul, kemudian keluarlah monster yang sangat besar.

Baby sorcerer pun tidak mau kalah. Dia memakai batu yang dapat mengubah segala sesuatu menjadi emas (Stone of Sage), lalu mengucapkan mantra (Abracadabra lv 1). Baby sorcerer pun mengucapkan mantra itu berulang-ulang. Tahu apa yang keluar? Ya, yang keluar adalah: MVP Lord of Death, MVP Valkyrie Rangdris, MVP Beelzebub, MVP Naght Sieger, MVP RSX 0806, MVP Gloom Under Night. Ya, hebat kan yang keluar? Apa yang terjadi lagi? Ya, pilar-pilar di sekitar kolam renang pun hancur dan roboh.

Sepuluh warlock yang sedang tur keliling Morroc melihat kehancuran tersebut. Mereka berpikiran untuk ikut meramaikan sekaligus mengahancurkan Morroc sampai detik-detik terakhir perjuangan (buset, dikira perjuanagan Indonesia?). Seorang warlock pergi ke kota Payon dan Prontera untuk memangggil teman-temannya merayakan pesta besar-besaran di Morroc (waduh, ini pesta atau perang, ya?). Setelah memanggil teman-temannya, sang warlock pun kembali Morroc bersama teman-temannya langsung berpikiran untuk ikut serta.

Saat perang itu tengah memanas di Morroc, sang GM King (GameMaster King/Rajanya Gembel Morroc) yang habis dari jalan-jalan dan shopping di Prontera dan Payon ke Morroc hanya untuk pamer headgear Panda cap (Yah, Panda cap aja dipamerin, Dark Bracilium dong!) dia melihat di tengah Morroc sudah tiada lagi kolam berenang yang paling indah seluruh Rune Midgard. Dia hanya melihat sekelompok orang yang sedang mengadu, mencoba, mengeluarkan skill yang aneh-aneh, dan ada orang yang malah main suit. GM King pun langsung /SWT! Tapi /SWT itu pun langsung berubah menjadi /OMG! Kenapa? Karena GM King melihat sekelompok hewan, eh hewan, monster dong! GM melihat monster-monster MVP yang besar-besar. Lalu kemudian menjadi /IRE! Kenapa jadi /IRE! Tentu saja jadi IRE! Karena Morroc yang dahulu indah sekarang menjadi tempat penangkaran MVP-MVP liar yang aneh, dan sekarang Morroc jadi hancur lebur berkeping-keping dan tak bersisa (gak ampe gitu juga kali), dan NPC-NPC pada kabur ke reruntuhan piramida di Timur laut Morroc.

Seketika itu novice yang pura-pura mati (Play Dead lv 1) melihat GM King dan langsung teriak,

"WOI! ADA GM KING! PADA GAK NYADAR APA? KITA TUH UDAH NGANCURIN MORROC!"

Abis ngomong langsung DC. Di samping itu GM King yang lagi marah-marah langsung bertanya,

"Siapa yang ngancurin Morroc ku tersayang? Siapa hah? SIAPA?" Teriak Tanya GM King

"Tuh! Si sniper yang pake evil wing! Eh ngomong-ngomong mas GM pake headgear baru? Bagus ya, headgearnya!" kata sang warlock

"Makasih pujiannya, tapi gak mempan!" bentak bang GM

"Hwaaaaaaa….." tangis sang warlock cengeng

"Jadi kamu yang memulai menghancurkan Morroc ku ini?" tanay GM ke sniper

"Gak kok. Aku kan cuma berantem sama high acolyte ini. Lagian, siapa suruh kalian ikut campur urusan kita. Ini lagi warlock cengeng yang mulai duluan!" bentak sang sniper

"Dih, kok aku? Kan aku kan hanya mendinginkan suasana yang lagi panas-panasnya." kata sang warlock yang cengeng dengan polos.

"Iya ini semua gara-gara si naga bego yang memanaskan suasana!" gerutu baby sorcerer menunjuk runa knight

"Heh, gua Kedinginan tau! Lagian Morroc juga udah panas kok!" gerutu sang rune knight.

"Eh, tapi panasan naga loe!" gerutu baby sorcerer

"Lho? Kok gua? Ah Biarlah gua diem aja! Seperti kata pepatah; Diem itu emas!" Di dalam hati sang naga Rune Knight.

"Lho, tunggu dulu. Tapi, kenapa Arc Bishop sama Clown dan Gypsy juga ikut-ikutan?" Tanya sang Rune Knight

"Aku? Aku kan Cuma membuat pohon kehidupan, supaya kalo ada yang mati gak usah pake resurrection lagi. Hemat bluegem deh." Arc Bishop berkata sambil tersenyum

"Wah, wah, tuh AB hemat banget!" dalam hati sang High Acolyte

"Kita? Kita mah Cuma numpang meramaikan aja kok!" kata clown dan gypsy bersama-sama

"Eitss…. Jangan pada berantem dulu! Ini juga bukan salah kita-kita. Itu mah salah si grup Whitesmith ma grup Biochemist. Mereka yang malah bikin kacau!" kata sniper menunjuk semua whitesmith dan biochemist

"Teng nong" kata Whitesmith

"Udara hari ini sejuk ya" kata Biochemisth melihat ke belakang

"JADI SIAPA YANG SALAH? GROARRRRR!" teriak GM King geram.

"Wuih, bang GM kalo marah serem, ya?" bisik sang high acolyte ke sniper

"Itu baru marah tahap awal! Yang tahap ketiga, Runa Midgard bisa kebelah 100!" bisik sniper serius

"Banyak amat mbak kebelahnya?" bisik sang high acolyte

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi?" bisik sniper?

"Kita dibanned selama satu jam saja." Bisik sniper

"Satu jam saja, kutelah bisa, sayangi kamuuuuuuuu… Dihatiku…" bisik high acolyte sambil melagukan lagu ST 12 yang Saat Terakhir

"Yang bener" bisik sniper dengan serius

Tiba-tiba GM pun pergi gak tahu entah kemana. Tiba-tiba biochemist membagi-bagikan headset, lalu berkata,

"Ini gua kasih ke loe semua, karena gua masih ada stok 100 lagi!" Kata biochemist membagikan headset

"Lho kok tumben bener baek?" Tanya whitesmith bingung

"Ya, iyalah. Karena firasat gua suruh bagi-bagi nih headset karena sebentar lagi ada yang bikin kalian budge! CEPET PAKE!" kata biochemist yang memakai headsetnya

Nah kan, baru dibilang sama si biochemist, suara yang menggelegar bagaikan petirnya Zeus yang digabungin sama angin badainya Odin ditambah banjir bandangnya Posseidon ditambah lagi hujan meteornya Apollo pun keluar dari toaknya sang GM King yang lagi marah-marah kayak ibu-ibu yang dompetnya ilang. Untung aja semua udah pake headset, jadi pada gak budge deh! (Emang di RO bisa budge ya?) Saking keselnya GM pun langsung ngebanned semua yang ada di Morroc selama satu jam.

"Wahahahahhahahahaha! Wekekekekkekek! Wokokokokokokokok! Whhehehehehe! Akulah yang paling berkuasa! Groarrr! Uhuk-uhuk" GM pun tertawa layaknya orang keserupan dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk.

Semua pada… /SWT

" Hahahaha! Itu hukuman kalian karena telah menghancurkan Morrocku tercinta, hiks. Apakah kalian tidak tahu betapa sedihnya diriku melihat kehancuran ini? Bayangkan, pedihnya, sakitnya, ukh. Hancur jiwaku bersama kota ini. Hiks." Kata GM King yang kata-katanay terlalu didramatisir

"Pemisi Sir…" kata CSO yang kata-katanya dipotong oleh GM langsung

"Apa-apaan ini, kau mengganggu ceramahku yang lagi sedih-sedihnya ini.." Kata GM King marah-marah yang memotong perkataan CSOnya

"Um.. Maaf Sir Tuan Mister Yang Terhormat GM-Sama, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kabar yang bagus untuk Sir Tuan Mister Yang Terhormat GM-Sama. Bahwa di Payon kordinat 634,61 ada orang yang ingin memberikan Sir Tuan Mister Yang Terhormat GM-Sama headgear yang lucu. Yang dijamin pasti Sir Tuan Mister Yang Terhormat Yang Kami Cintai dan Kami Sayangi GM-Sama pasti menyukainya. Sekian dari CSO Yang Imut Keren Ganteng dan yang ngangenin ini." Kata CSO dengan tersenyum. (All: HOEK! /SWT)

"Terima kasih CSO-ku yang tercinta aku akan segera kesana! Dah rakyat-rakyatku tercinta, o iya, akan kubuat juga kalian tidak bergerak selama satu jam berlangsung. Dah semuanya,. Muachhhhhh…" kata GM yang sableng , geblek, gak berguna yang langsung ilang bersama CSO yang TripleSGM (Sinting, sarap, stress, gila miring)

Saat-saat Di Banned:

Akhirnya, apa yang terjadi saat mereka lagi asik-asik di banned?

"Gara-gara loe sih, kita semua jadi di Banned!" dalam hati eh (telepati aja ya lebih gampangnya) telepati Snipper sambil melihat tajam kea rah high acolyte

"Lho? Kok gue? Lagian loe juga sih yang guembel! Minta-minta aja kerjaanya!" telepati high acolyte sambil balik melihat tajam kea rah high acolyte

"Gua abis beli HS, makanya gak punya duit, bokek nih, bokek!" telepati sniper ke high acolyte

"Bilang dong daritadi! Berarti ini bukan salah kita! Ini salah tuh warlock cengeng!" telepati high acolyte yang akhirnya si sniper dan high acolyte sama-sama menatap tajam kearah warlock cengeng

"Dih! Gua lagi, gua lagi! Kan gua udah bilang berkali-kali! Gua tuh Cuma mau mendinginkan seasana yang lagi panas-panasnya. Lagipula jangan panggil gua warlock cengeng lagi, dong!" telepati warlock cengeng sambil menatap keduanya

"Abisnya gua, eh gua, kita nanti manggil loe apa? Warlock banci?" telepati sniper

" Kita? KITA? Loe aja kali! Hehe.. Kidding… Abisnya loe dating-dateng ngacauin acara bertengkar gua sama tuh sniper, kan si naga juga ikut ngacauin!" telepati high acolyte

"Weee… Meneketehe kalau tau-tau datang tuh naga gila! Kalau gua tau mah, gua gak bakal dating." Telepati warlock, yang akhirnya tiga-tiganya menatap tajam ke rune knight.

"Lho? Ngapain loe semua pada liat-liat? Ngefans ya sama gue?" telepati rune knight sambil tersenyum ke si sniper, high acolyte, dan warlock

"Hoek!" ketiganya muntaber 100 ember

"Abisnya, ngapain pada ngeliatin gue?" dalam hati rune knight

"Abisnya loe ganteng dan cool banget sih!" teriak seseorang dari jauh

"Makasih! Emang bener gua itu paling ganteng se-Rune Midgard" telepati rune midgard sambil ssenyum sendiri

"HOEK!" semua nya muntaber, dan nangis darah 1000 ember (sadis amat!)

"Heh! Kita tuh ngeliatin loe, gara-gara loe yang ngacauin kita semua!" telepati sniper

"Lho? Gua? Ngapain gua ngacauin? Bukannya tuh warlock yang ngacauin?" telepati rune knight

" Aduh, rune knight ku tersayang, kan aku udah bilang beratus-ratus kali! Kalo aku tuh Cuma mau mendinginkan suasana panas." telepati warlock

"Jangan salahin gua dong! Gua gak bisa ngeluarin api, nih naga gua yang ngeluarin!"telepati rune knight dengan mulut manyun se-manyun mulut GM King yang liat Morrocnya ancur (Sniper: jangan nyasar ke GM King!)

"Sabar! Sabar! Lama-lama jadilah sabar-subur! Eh kok, sabar-subur sih? Harusnya orang sabar disayang Tuhan." Dalam hati naganya rune knight

"Ya, salahin elo lah bodoh! Elo tuh yang nyuruh naga loe buat ngeluarin api! Naganya juga sama bodoh kayak elo, dia mau aja disuruh keluarin api!" telepati baby sorcerer sambil menatap tajam ke rune knight

"What? Kok salah gua? Iya gua akuin salah gua, abisnya gua gak tahan dingin!" telepati rune knight sambil menatap tajam ke baby sorcerer

"Kampungan sih loe! Makanya gak tahan dingin!" telepati baby sorcerer sambil menatap rune knight dengan santai sambil nyengir dikit

"Apa lu bilang? Telepati rune knight yang marah menatap tajam ke baby sorcerer

"Kampungan!"telepati baby sorcerer

"Dasar bocah gak tahu diuntung, durhaka kamu sama saya! Saya kutuk kamu menjadi batu!"telepati rune knight yang marah menatap dengan marah kea rah baby sorcerer

"Dasar! Udah tua gak nyadar diri! Coba kutuk gua! Gak MEMPAN!" telepati baby sorcerer yang membuang mukanya

"Udah, loe bukan anak gua lagi! Gua gak bakal nganggep lu anak lagi! Titik!" telepati rune knight ke baby sorcerer dengan marah

"Lho? Kapan lu ngadop gua?" telepati baby sorcerer yang bingung

"Kapan-kapan." Telepati rune knight sambil memandang santai ke baby sorcerer

Semuanya… /SWT

"Udah deh semua, pada ngomong yang gak penting!" telepati sniper sambil menatap tajam ke rune knight dan baby sorcerer.

Sudah satu jam mereka akhirnya terlepas dari banned mereka dan mereka dapat pergi kemana-mana dengan leluasa. Dan ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang terdengar suara pertengkaran

"Ini semua gara-gara loe."

"Bukannya loe?"

"Gara-gara loe manggil semua temen-temen loe, kita semua jadi di banned, padahal semua MVP udah mau mati, tapi, gara-gara loe manggil semua temen-temen loe, MVPnya gak jadi mati!"

"Iya, gara-gara loe!"

"Gua disuruh tahu!"

"Harusnya loe Tanya dulu ke semunya!"

"Wah, wah, pada gak jera dibanned,ya?" terdengar seperti suara yang mereka kenal

"Siapa?"

"Woi, siapa nih?"

"Wah, wah, kayaknya mau dibanned lagi." terdengar seperti suara yang mereka kenal

"I…Ini…Ini…INI….Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Kabur!"

"Kok kabur?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

"Woi, mau kemana?"

"Loe gak tahu tadi suara siapa?"

"Gak."

"Ini tuh suara GM yang tak tahu diri itu bersama dengan CSO yang tak tahu diuntung itu!"

"Waaaaaaaaaa… KABUR!"

"WAaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Waduh! Pada kabur beneran." Ungkap CSO sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Cckckckckckkckck. Susah jadi GM ganteng!" ungkap GM sambil melihat poring hat yang ada di atas kepalanya

Sejak saat itu orang-orang jarang berada di Morroc. Paling di Morroc hanya ada beberapa orang yang memiliki keperluan di Morroc. Karena semua pada mengungsi ke Payon atau ke Prontera. Jadi sekarang di Morroc udah gak ada kolam berenangnya lagi. Kolam renang itu gak ada bukan karena Satan Morroc yang menghancurkannya, tetapi karena adanya pesta, eh pesta, perang! Iya, karena perang kolam renang Morroc sudah tiada lagi. Jadi kalau ada yang bilang Morroc hancur karena Satan Morroc dan kawan-kawannya, jangan dipercaya! ITU BOHONG! Hehehehehehhehehehehehhehe 1000000000x

Sekian dan Terima Kasih


End file.
